Generally, partitioning an indoor space of many kinds of buildings is made with a fixable wall or a prefabricated wall. Recently such prefabricated wall has been more constructed by manufacturing and assembling a plurality of boards instead of numerous processes. However, the existing prefabricated wall is focusing on assembling of materials other than disassembling, therefore moving and installing and recycling of already constructed wall is difficult.
Such existing prefabricated wall is constructed with numerous members such as a stud, a runner, a molding, a fixing member, a finishing member etc. and requires many construction works. Moreover, modification to comply with conditions of a construction site is not possible, and an electric wiring or a cooling equipment requires even a customary manufacturing. In addition, construction procedure is complicated and takes long period of time thus it was problematic that maintenance and repair of the prefabricated wall is not easy.
As one example of such prefabricated wall related technologies, a patent document no. 1 as below proposed “the fabricated lightweight wall panel and its connection structure”, and a patent document no. 2 as below proposed “Removable Dry Wall Panel”, as well as a patent document no. 3 belonging to the present applicant proposed “Assembling Structure and Construction Method for Removable Wall Frame System”.
(patent document no. 1) Korean registered patent publication no. 10-0695700 (published on Mar. 15, 2007)
(patent document no. 2) Korean registered patent publication no. 10-0838961 (published on Jun. 16, 2008)
(patent document no. 3) Korean registered patent publication no. 10-1529009 (published on Jun. 15, 2015)